Adoption
by awsomeartist21
Summary: Hanna is adopted as a baby and wants to know who her birth parents are. She get abused by her family who has adopted her. She uses help from her friend to find her birth parents.


**Adoption**

By AwesomeAlex19

Hanna founds out she is adopted and wants to know who her birth parents are. How will she found her parents with the help of her friends.

Disclaimer – I don't own pretty little liars

Chapter 1

Part 1 - Baby

Hanna was born on January 1 2000. Her birth parents tried to keep her but they were too young to keep her. She was given to the millers and adopted Hanna when she 1 week old.

Hanna: Coos

Dave: Hey sweet baby

Dana: Kisses hanna

Part 2 - Toddler

When she is one she says her first word and she says "mama". The family is happy and they buy her a new bed and everything else she needs.

Hanna: Mommy when are we going to the park

Mom: We are about to leave right now, so get your bag together

Dad: I'm ready and the boys are ready to go to the park babe

Sam: I want to play on the swings and meet new people

Hanna: I'm ready mom let's go!

Mom: now that everyone is ready everyone get in the car

Everyone gets in the car and they arrive at the park. All the kids are on the playground and the parents are talking about what to do next after the park.

Sam: this is so much fun woo!

Hanna: I'm going so fast and want to be here all day

All the kids start to play around and all of a sudden is pushed and she screams. Her parents come and rush to Hanna.

Hanna: ahhh the pain help me it hurts

Mom: were going to take you to the hospital princess

Dad: carries hanna to the car and tells the twins to get in the car

They arrive at the hospital and the doctors take hanna and rush to the back. Both of them are waiting to get the updates. After waiting 15 to 20 minutes they get a update saying she is in critical condition and that they can go see her.

Mom: It is so hard to see her like this

Dad: all the tubes and machines it's so hard why does it happen to her

Sam: is she going to be ok mom?

Mom: she is going to be ok baby we need to pray that she is going to be ok

Max: she's ok can we just go and eat already

Mom: no you will just have to wait until later

Dad: max wanna go see the hospital store

Max: sure dad

Max and dad go into the store and mom and sam are just waiting in the room talking. All of the sudden hanna's hands twitch for a few seconds and then stops twitching.

Sam: wow! she just moved her hand

Mom: just a twitch for now

Sam: sure it is

Mom: don't be a smart mouth

Sam: sorry mom

Max: what's going on

Sam: nothing

Dad: how is our princess doing

Mom: she is doing good

After two weeks she wakes up and doesn't know where she is. They tell her what happened and she cries and cries

Hanna: what is going on

Sam: you were pushed and were severely injured

Mom: you are okay princess

Max: i'm so happy that you are ok

Hanna: I can't wait to go home now

Mom: it will be a long recovery princess

Dad: well you have to do physical therapy since you have a brain injury

Sam: well I want to go home and play with my sister

She goes to physical therapy and slowly goes back to being herself. The family supports her and help her through the pain she goes through . Hanna starts to wonder who her real parents are.

Chapter 2

Part 3 - Teen

Hanna is now 13 and has walking and speech issues due to the injury she got when she was younger. She gets along with her brothers and is now looking into where her birth parents are. She looks on sites where you can find your birth parent.

Hanna: Hey how are u mom

Mom: i'm good princess what are you doing later?

Hanna: nothing I was wondering if we can hangout today

Mom: well we can get our nails done and go to the movies

Hanna: sure i like that idea

Mom: then later we are doing that

Hanna: see you later mom

Mom: have a good day at school

Friend 1: Hey girl how are you

Hanna: i'm good i'm going to hangout with my mom later

Friend 1: we'll see you in class bestie

As soon as the bell rings she realizes she is late , but falls and is helped by a guy named Ryan. He helps her up and walks hanna to class. She makes to class late and the teacher screams at her.

Mr. Calvin: YOU ARE LATE SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START

Hanna: Sir i can only move so fast and i'm sorry i'm late

Mr. Calvin: I don't give a fuck just sit down

Hanna: i'm not sitting until you apologize now

Mr. Calvin: sit down or you will be sent to the principal office

Hanna: fuck you and your class asshole

Mr. Calvin: LEAVE NOW

Hanna: Fuck you I will leave asshole

She is sent to the principal's office and the principal is pissed off. She tries to explain to him, but he won't listen to her. Her parents are called and her brothers found her in the office and are told to leave.

Mom: what is going on?!

Hanna: my teacher screamed at me for being late

Mom: you shouldn't scream and cuss at him HANNA

Hanna: I have tried but I give up forget you guys

Mom: hanna can you let the principal speak please

Hanna: fine

principal Balls: You have disrespected a teacher and don't care what you did. For that you are suspended for two weeks until you have learned your lesson

Hanna: this is so unfair right now

Mom & Dad: when we go home you are grounded

Hanna: ok


End file.
